Recovery
by Bridge7112
Summary: After the Apple incident Kyle finds himself in a hospital with traumatic memmories. Cartman is constantly harassing him, and his best friend throughout the entire ordeal may just become closer than just a friend. Style and one sided Stendy
1. Seperation

I remember Steve Jobs telling me they were going to separate me, get me out of this horrible mess I'd gotten myself into.

The first thing I'd felt was happiness and relief, I wasn't going to be attached to these guys anymore and have to eat shit for the rest of my life, plus being a tool to Cartman wasn't something I was too happy with. We were led into some kind of truck, and then into a huge place that looked like a hospital. We had to be snuck in I think, and we were led into some kind of room. It looked like some kind of operating room.

Before they did anything to us I felt a painful prick in my back, so painful that tears sprang to my eyes. I looked up only to see a doctor smiling at me and gently rubbing my back.

Soon an ice cold feeling began to spread throughout my body. It was ice cold and soon I couldn't feel anything, my arms and legs had been numb for a while now from dangling but this numbness was new. I shivered as they put some kind of gel on certain parts of my body. It felt cold as they rubbed in into my skin. Then they placed some kind of sensors on top of each spot, I was hooked up to a heart monitor and I watched the lines jumping for a little while trying to distract myself from what was happening.

However when a scalpel made its presence known in front of my eyes I began to panic. The heart rate monitor's beeping spiked and I felt another prick, it probably would have been more painful if not for whatever they had numbed me with earlier. I felt my heart rate slow, and I myself become a bit drowsy and much more relaxed.

I watched as the scalpel slid around my mouth, and I felt nothing other than a weird tugging sensation, I also felt it near my backside but decided to ignore it and instead try and close my eyes to pretend this wasn't happening to me. The tugs became harder and harder and suddenly they stopped.

My eyes opened once more only to reveal that I was free. I was now longer looking at an ass in front of me, but instead a silver table. I tried to smile, but such a sharp searing pain went throughout my body that I cried out. Blood seemed to be everywhere staining the silver table with red. I wanted to scream but that just brought the pain back and tears fell from my eyes.

I felt something being pressed again my face and I looked up, some kind of mask was now over my face and someone was holding me down, forcing me to breathe it in. I breathed in, only to have the drowsiness I'd been feeling intensify and soon my eyes were drooping. I heard the doctors talking and I felt a comforting hand on my back again. I took one last deep breath before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Soon a light beeping registered in my ears. It was annoying, almost like an alarm clock and I went to swat at it, only to have my arm feel like lead and make some kind of drunken motion instead of the swat I was trying to perform. My eyes blinked open only to be greeted by such a bright light that a immediately closed them, my knees instinctively tucking towards me to form a defensive ball only to have a pain shoot throughout my entire body leading me to cry out in pain.<p>

"Kyle?"

"Bubileh?"

Two voices that mixed together that made my sore head pound, making me whimper a little. One seemed to familiar right now that I responded to it.

"Stan?" I whimpered a little at the pain that shot throughout my body when I spoke, my tongue gently escaping my mouth to lick my dry lips in an attempt to discover the source of my pain. I felt two weird bumps on the sides of my cheeks, and something that felt like a crack going up both sides of my mouth.

"Hey buddy, I'm right here." a warm presence made itself known on my hand, and I gently curled my own fingers around it, squeezing it to try and relieve some of my own pain. I didn't want to talk again, it hurt so badly the first time.

"Kyle, are you alright?" My dad's voice now and as my mind cleared and pain subsided I realized the other voice had been my mother's. I didn't want to answer and instead squeezed Stan's hand, the only comfort I really had right now. My eyes opened once more, just a slit to see the bright light that had made my eyes hurt so badly really wasn't that bright, actually it was pretty blurry and out of focus at the moment.

I began blinking trying to reclaim my focus. A hand gently rubbed my head, or at least I think it was a hand and I was happy to feel my ushanka snuggly fit over my red curls. I was drugged and in pain, the last thing I wanted right now was my so called jew fro out in the open.

"Kyle, can you hear me?" Stan's voice, the voice of comfort and safety, more than my parents' were. I nodded slightly and turned in the direction of his voice only to see him blurred. I realized I was on my back, my stomach pressed to the warm mattress of the bed I must have been laying on. I blinked a couple more times and he seemed to become clearer and clearer as time passed. He was smiling at me, sort of a sympathetic smile, his hand tightly clenched in mine. I nodded slightly, that didn't hurt to do and Stan sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god Kyle, do you know how worried we've been?" Oh yes dad blame this on me, well of course this was my fault.

"You see I told you these new things were dangerous." Oh god mom please don't wage war on Apple.

"Mom, don't." I started, only to whimper, my loudest one yet in pain.

"Kyle don't talk!" That was Stan again, his voice begging and scared. I smiled slightly and once again squeezed his hand, relishing in the comfort that only my super best friend could ever give me. I was happier to have him here than either of my parents, speaking of which where was Ike? Maybe they didn't want him disturbing me or something. There were footsteps and I looked towards the door to see a doctor walk in with a nurse.

"Ah good to see you're awake Mr. Brofloski, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave for a moment, I just need to give him a quick exam." My mother looked like she was about to argue, but then nodded and walked out with Stan and my dad. The doctor smiled at me and I realized it wasn't the one from South Park, in fact I had no clue who this doctor was. He smiled and I noticed what the nurse was holding, an ipad, they were one of them.

"Don't worry Mr. Broflovski, or do you prefer Kyle Actually don't answer that." the doctor said as he turned to me now wearing latex gloves.

"I guess Kyle?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Alright, now I'm just going to make sure you're recovering correctly." he was careful to make sure I was comfortable which made me relax a bit. He first flashed a light in my eyes and my eyes followed it, didn't follow it, whatever he asked.

"Good." he said with a smile, taking out a stethoscope and listening to my heartbeat.

"Drugs seemed to have no prolonged effect." he muttered, and I guessed those were the drugs used on me during surgery. He then carefully removed my robe near my butt. I tensed a bit as his hand went down there, gently feeling something and I could feel his hand gently bump against something on my butt, probably stitches. The nurse nodded and took down a few notes, then using his other hand the doctor gently forced my mouth open, not open enough that it caused too much pain but enough so that he could feel the stitches that ran up my cheeks.

"Alright Kyle everything seems to be coming along nicely, the skin is healing well and you should be out of here by the week's end." he smiled brightly, and I gave him a small one back wishing I could do more. "Now, I'm going to give you something for the pain."

"Shot?" I asked, cringing in pain.

"No, not if you feel you can manage this." he said holding up a small pill with a smile, and I sighed in relief. I soon took the pill, and a straw was offered and I sucked down the liquid, which turned out to be cold and refreshing water. My brain hazed with sleep and the doctor smiled.

"Alright Kyle I'm going to let your parents and your friend back in." And with that the two were gone and my family and Stan came back in.

"Hey." Stan said with a smile, and I reached out my hand which he knew to take in his own.

"Stay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled slightly and drifted off into a painkiller induced sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the room was completely black. I panicked before I felt a secure squeeze on my hand. I looked up to see Stan smiling at me.<p>

"Morning sleep head." I swatted at him sleepily and he laughed at my drunken actions. "How you feeling?"

I gave him a nod, I really had no intention of moving my mouth right now.

"You had us really worried you know." he said frowning slightly.

"Sorry." I whispered and he frowned.

"No dude its not your, well actually it is, but you know what I mean." said Stan tripping over his words making me laugh only to wince in pain.

"Ow."

"Want me to call the doctors? They can give you something." I shook my head no quickly, I wanted to stay awake for a while, I missed Stan. Plus I had a really important question for him.

"Look?"

"Hmm?" he asked confused and I pointed to myself.

"Freak?"

Stan stared, then his eyes widened. "No Kyle you really don't look that bad at all It's just a few stitches here." He took his fingers and made motions going up the sides of his mouth. "And the doctors said once that heals it'll just look like scars, you'll probably look like the joker from batman!"

Most people would find this concerning, instead I found it comforting, that my super best friend was trying to make me laugh.

My eyes threatened to close again. "Go to sleep Kyle, I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Prom," I started, winced, then finished, "ise?"

"Promise." he said, grabbing my hand in the motion of comfort I found the most relaxing and I closed my eyes.


	2. Stay?

When I came too once more I found myself in a room filled with people, not only were my parents and Stan there but Kenny had joined them as well. All four of them were sleeping, and I wanted to laugh at how Stan and Kenny looked. Stan was still holding my hand so he was slouched forward while Kenny had fallen asleep sideways causing his head to drop onto Stan's back. Their own hands were intertwined as well, although if that was intended I didn't know.

A slight smile came to my lips along with a dull pain that wasn't as bad as the day before. I tried to move myself a little, but when I put any weight on my back legs I could feel the stitches on my butt stretch in complaint, and I wasn't about to test how far they could go. I'd popped a hemorrhoid once, and that had hurt like fucking hell.

I sighed and instead began observing stuff, like the tube in my arm that was pumping red liquid into me, probably some kind of blood transfusion. Another was pumping a clear liquid from a bag and I wondered what it was. I shuddered a bit, I never really liked hospitals ever since I got misdiagnosed once. Yes I got misdiagnosed with diabetes like a year ago. I mean sure my kidneys were failing, but that actually turned out to be some genetic kidney disorder that was passed down from my father's side. They had never actually tested me for diabetes, and it was after a five hour test in which I had to drink this nasty sugary shit that they realized I was perfectly healthy.

Fuck them.

Alright now I was bored, and oddly enough hungry which posed a new question for my brain to wrap around, how was I going to eat? I couldn't chew with my mouth like this.

"Kyle?" I jumped slightly at the voice only to notice Kenny was awake, his hood was pulled off revealing his blonde hair. I gave a small wave. He smiled and he moved to get up, only to notice his hand. "Eww gross Stan!" he scolded, smacking Stan in the head with his free hand causing Stan to wake up.

"Whazup?" Stan asked completely slurred and confused.

"You were being faggy." said Kenny crossing his arms in a way that was completely faggy himself.

"Is something wrong? Is Kyle ok!" Stan immediately began asking questions as he snapped into consciousness and I smiled, trying to ignore the pulling on my stitches. He blinked and then seemed to remember we were still holding hands and smiled. "Thank God."

"Aw was Stan worried about his boyfriend?" asked Kenny.

"What! What! WHAT!" My mother screamed now awake.

"It was a joke Mrs. Broflovski!" said Kenny quickly turning to face my mother, who was now up and glaring at us. Kenny's hands were up in a defensive gesture. "I was just kidding around!"

At that I began laughing, ignoring the weird pull on my stitches. Immediately the tense atmosphere disappeared and the smiles returned. My tongue began darting around my mouth once again feeling the cracks and wondering if I would be able to talk properly again. A loud growl brought me out of my thoughts, and I started to blush before realizing the growl hadn't come from my own stomach.

"Sorry." Stan apologized blushing slightly.

"Stanley you haven't eaten anything since Kyle's been admitted have you?" my mom asked, and Stan gave her a weak smile.

"Well no, but its fine."

"Its certainly not fine." said my dad. "You should go get something to eat, we can watch Kyle for now."

No, no, no, no! I immediately panicked and squeezed Stan's hand, silently begging him not to leave me here. I wanted him to be there no matter how fucking selfish that sounded, when did I really ever ask for anything. Damn it let me be in the center of attention for once!

"Yes Stanley, besides you have school tomorrow and you haven't slept at all in the past two days, I'm sure Kyle won't mind." my mom continued.

Yes I would fucking mind! I squeezed Stan's hand tighter, please, please say you'll stay!

"No its fine, I really want to stay." said Stan and I rejoiced on the inside.

Thank you!

"Now Stanley that's not necessary, he can go home, right Kyle?" she asked me with a smile on her face. I shook my head no and she frowned slightly. "Kyle."

"Stay." I said gripping his hand even tighter.

"Kyle don't be like that!" my dad scolded and I glared at him.

Was he the one with his ass and mouth covered in stitches? I don't think so.

"No it's really ok, I don't mind staying." said Stan, "That's what super best friends do after all."

My mother was glaring at me, she hated it when I disobeyed her, however I simply snuggle closer towards Stan who smiles at me.

"Here Sheila why don't we go get the boys something to eat." says my dad in what appeared to be an attempt to distract my mother which works as they both leave the room.

Kenny smiled suggestively. "Should I leave so you two can have some time alone?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot." Stan mumbled angrily and I nodded. I just liked having him there because well nobody really understands you like your best friend right?

"So Kyle do you really have stitches on your ass?" he now asked and I nodded, a bit disturbed by the question. "Can I see?"

"Perv!" Stan yelled, answering for me as he smacked Kenny in the back of the head.

Kenny snickered. "Aw is Stan getting all defensive about his boyfriend?"

"Kenny can't you see you're stressing him out!" Stan yelled back. I smirked, I didn't really seem to be the one getting stressed out. With that my parents returned along with a doctor.

"Good morning Kyle." said the doctor brightly and I gave him a smile. "How are we feeling this morning?"

"Good." I said happily and relaxed.

"Alright, well would you like some breakfast?" I tilted my head, I could actually eat like this? "Of course you're probably worried about eating, it should feel weird, and we would like you to eat soft foods for now."

I shrugged, that didn't sound absolutely horrible. After that a nurse brought me in some oatmeal, the others were eating something form the cafeteria. I found that if I only opened my mouth halfway it really didn't feel that bad. If definitely felt weird chewing, but it was just weird, not painful. I finished quickly and snuggled against my bed feeling a bite tired, my guess was from all the drugs yesterday. I thought I'd close my eyes just for a few minutes.

When I opened them however the room was empty which made me panic. I had pushed myself up in sort of a crouching position ignoring the angry tugs of my stitches and the sharp pain the followed. Wincing slightly I pushed myself up on my arms and tried to sit on butt which hurt more alot than I though it would.

"Kyle?" I saw Stan standing in the doorway looking surprised. "Kyle what the fuck are you doing! Lay back down!" he ordered as he speed walked over to my bed, placing his hand on my back and beginning to apply pressure to force me down. It wasn't really necessary and I simply dropped, relief coursing through my limbs.

"Where?" I asked simply, for now one word sentences would have to be how I responded, it took enough concentration to just form the one word and right now I didn't want to think about the amount of physical therapy I might need until I could talk properly again.

"I had to run home for a few minutes and grab some stuff." I noticed the backpack he'd brought with him. "You, you didn't think I'd actually left you like this did you?"

"Kenny." I said, reminding him of the time Kenny had been really sick and while I had sat by his side the entire time much like Stan was promising to do for me Stan had run away.

Stan scoffed, "Well Kenn'y not my super best friend now is he?"

"Gay." I said with a smile making him glare.

"Alright then I'll just leave."

"No!" That made me panic and my heart moniter let out a beep.

"Geeze kidding, kidding!" he said trying to calm me down. "Relax Kyle, I'm right here." He grabbed my arm and began rubbing it, careful of the needles stuck in it. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Asshole."

Stan smiled back, "But I'm your asshole."


	3. Love

"Dude you are so damn lucky." said Kenny jealously as he began digging into the ice cream sundae the nurses had brought for the three of us. "I mean you're sitting on your ass all day and just relaxing while we actually have to go to school, well Stan doesn't but that's just cause he's a suck up."

"I am not Kenny!" Stan snapped back angrily rom his new stop which was sitting up next to me. Yup, my skin had finally healed enough to where I could sit up and once that happened Stan had begun sitting next to me on the bed. I wondered if it was because he'd almost lost his best friend or if he just really missed me but either way I was happy. Of course he jumped off before my parents or the doctor walked in but the nurses thought it was honestly the most adorable thing they had ever seen and they constantly told me how lucky I was to have a friend like Stan. I knew I was lucky, not everyone had a super best friend like I did.

I placed another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth and smiled, for some reason the coldness felt really good against my stitches. I'd have to thank the nurses later for this

"So how long til he gets out?" Kenny asked and I glared. The nurses had given me a notepad and pen so I could write down what I wanted to say in order to give my stitches a rest. Apparently even my one word sentences were aggravating them and for a few days the healing skin had turned a little red and it was quite uncomfortable.

I picked up the pad and began writing before showing it to Kenny. "I have a name you know."

"I know, but it's fun to see you get pissed off when you can't do anything about it." said Kenny with a grin earning another glare. Stan was glaring as well. "Alright geeze, can't blame a guy for trying to get a laugh in this place." said Kenny with a shrug. "How long until Kyle gets out?" satisfied that I had heard my name I leaned against my pillow placing my empty bowl on the cart the nurses had brought them in on.

"If everything keeps going good like this the doctor thinks probably a week. They want him walking a little before he can leave." Stan explained, repeating everything the doctors had told us last night.

"So when does he start trying?" asked Kenny.

"Whenever he wants to, I guess it'll probably be when he can sit up without any help." I blushed and whacked Stan with my notebook. "Oww Kyle!" he whined rubbing his head. "What was that for!"

I wrote quickly on my notepad and showed it to him. "He didn't need to know that!"

"Oh come on Kyle he's our best friend." said Stan.

"Yeah, in fact I'm a little offended." said Kenny brushing his hand through his blonde hair. He hadn't worn his hood inside the hospital since the first time he visited. I kinda liked that, Kenny taking off his hood was rare and it was nice to not have to decipher what he was saying. The door slid open and Stan got ready to jump out of the bed only to stop halfway and stare confused at the visitor. I stared as well, and even Kenny's usual cocky look was gone which meant it was definitely a surprise.

"Hiya Kyle, how are you feeling?" I stared as Wendy Testaburger made her way into my room, a light blush on her face, although I did catch the look of some emotion I couldn't place when she saw Stan sitting next to me.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Kyle you're not supposed to be talking!" Stan scolded forcing my notepad into my hands. Seriously he was way too overprotective sometimes but that's one of the things you've got to love about him. I was already regretting the word as I rubbed my cheeks only to have my hand slapped away by Stan. "You're not supposed to touch your stitches.

I quickly wrote on the notepad. "Thanks mom."

"So what's up Wendy?" asked Kenny offering her a chair next to him. She looked disgusted for a slight second before shaking her head and politely declining the chair.

"Uhm Stan, I was wondering if with all that's been happening if you remembered what tonight was." she said sweetly.

"Uhm, Wednesday?" Stan offered looking as confused as anything. Of course he's been out of school for about a week so I don't think she was talking about a homework assignment or something like that.

"No, remember something you promised?" Stan looked confused, then his expression turned into a glare.

"You're kidding, right Wendy?"

"No Stan I'm serious." In seconds the polite little girl who'd been talking so sweetly turned into a ball of angry bitch. I have to guess that she has some kind of split personality disorder, do one thing wrong and she gets so pissed and angry.

"Wendy my best friend is sitting in a hospital bed right now."

"And he's completely fine Stan look at him!" she said as if she'd practiced it. You know I really wouldn't put that past her.

"Un fucking believable." said Stan pinching his nose, which surprised me since Stan rarely curses, even rarer when he does it in front of Wendy.

She stomped her foot angrily. "You promised you'd have dinner with me and my parents tonight! Do you know how hard it was to convince them to do this?" She yelled. Seriously? She's this upset over a stupid dinner!

"Uh guys we are in a hospital." said Kenny nervously watching for a doctor.

"I don't care Wendy! My super best friend needs me, and he's more important than some stupid dinner!" yelled Stan, completely ignoring Kenny.

"More important than me?" she asked angrily, and I sighed getting my notepad out and scribbling. I tapped Stan and showed him. "Go Stan, I'll be alright, I have Kenny." I looked at Wendy with a sigh, already tired of her.

Stan jumped off the bed and grabbed Wendy's hand before walking out of the room. I sighed sadly knowing Stan would always pick Wendy over me and I pulled me knees up and hugged them.

"You really wanted him to stay didn't you?" Kenny asked.

I wrote on my notebook. "Yeah but I can't have him all the time. He does have a life you know."

Kenny sighed and nodded. I offered him Stan's spot but he shook his head. "Nah, been in enough hospital beds my life." I looked at him confused trying to understand what he meant by that when the door opened once more.

"Stanley Marsh you get your ass back here!" I heard Wendy shriek before my door closed and an extremely pissed of Stan walked in.

"Dude?" Kenny questioned, and my own face was one of sympathy as he crawled back into his spot, throwing one arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

"We broke up."

"Again Stan?" asked Kenny sadly. "Look she'll get over it dude, she always does. You just need to show her why you're a good boyfriend again, you know flowers, music, the works." he said waving his hand. Stan was always so desperate to please Wendy for some reason I never understood that he always begged her for forgiveness. She usually broke up with him for some other guy.

I scribbled on my notepad "I can't believe she broke up with you over a stupid dinner." Stan chuckled. He actually laughed making both Kenny and I stare.

"Dude?" Kenny asked again, worried he was going crazy.

"I broke up with her." he said with a light smile.

"Stan that's great!" Kenny said happily, doing a fist pump in the air. "Finally you broke up with the psycho bitch!"

With that I scribbled. "Dude, Stan's probably upset right now, show a little compassion." Although I was happy as well, well more than happy. I just had this weird happiness bubble inside of me that felt like it was about to burst.

"Oh there are so many girls I could hook you up with." said Kenny, silently counting with his fingers.

I scribbled on my notepad. "Why?"

"Well because she can't understand what great friends we are Kyle." he explained. "I know you want me here more than anything, and funny enough I want to be here more than anything. It didn't feel right at all leaving you here."

"Why? Am I not enough?" asked Kenny with fake sadness making us both smile.

"You are Kenny, but it's different, it's like I have a physical need to be here." Stan said. "And I think I know why."

I looked up at him and our eyes met for a second before he leaned forward and kissed me. I heard Kenny gasp and for some reason, the bubble exploded, my arms wrapped around Stan's shoulders in response as I tried desperately to pull myself closer, enjoying it so much. A second later we separated and I couldn't help but smile at my super best friend.

"That felt." he froze as if trying to find the right word.

"Amazing?" I offered, my cheeks aching in response.

"Amazing." he said confidently, hugging me closer once again. "I get why I was never happy with Wendy now." he said smiling, and I understood why I was never happy when he was with her.

"So the hippie and Jew are faggots eh?" My heart stopped and we both looked at the door to see Cartman smirking suggestively at us.

"Fuck."


	4. Acceptance

"What do you want Cartman?" Stan snarled as I snuggled closer to him, petrified of the boy in front of us. Kenny was glaring angrily at him as well which seemed to throw him off a bit.

"What, I can't come see my favorite Jew when he's in the hospital?" he asked with a voice filled with fake confusion. "I thought we were friends." His eyes were never leaving the two of us on the bed.

"Kenny don't let him out of your sight." Stan ordered and Kenny obeyed, now jumping out of his seat and looking angrily at Cartman. Cartman flinched a little at that, as I said before it's rare for Kenny to take off his hood and even more rare to get an angry glare when he doesn't have his hood.

"Go away." I said with a glare.

"Kyle." Stan said once again in the motherly tone and stuffed my notepad in my hands. At that Cartman burst out in hysterical laughter.

"The Jew can't even talk to me!" he asked while laughing. "This is so fucking awesome!"

"Cartman shut the hell up!" growled Kenny as I felt Stan's hand slip down my back and begin rubbing in a soothing motion.

I wrote quickly, "Get the fuck out of my room fatass."

"Who's gonna make me?" Cartman asked with a smirk.

"Me." said Stan glaring. "Now either get the fuck out or I'll call a doctor."

Cartman smiled, "Ah but who will protect your preciously little Kahl then?" He took a step forward making me shrink into Stan and Kenny to take a step closer.

"You're a real ass you know that?" Kenny asked. "Can you wait to do this until he's out of the hospital?"

"Oh but this is so much more fun." said Cartman. "Besides now I get to tell everyone he looks like a freak and he's a fag!"

That word, I didn't know why but as soon as I felt it I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I hated that word, I'd never called anyone it and I hated it being used to refer to me. I felt the hot liquid trickle down my face and immediately my hands went to wipe them away.

"Kyle?" Stan asked in that sweet way of his and gently pulled me closer, however that slight movement yanked on my stitches in my back causing me to moan in pain and the tears start to fall even quicker than before. "Oh shit Ky I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly and tried to get me more comfortable. "Do you want me to call someone?" I shook my head no and swallowed my pain looking at Cartman with angered and hurt eyes.

"Get, the, fuck, out." I hissed, only to taste something metallic in my mouth. My tongue gently prodded at the area and I realized I'd torn one of my stitches. It didn't really hurt that badly, it just stung as my tongue went to probe it.

"Fuck Kyle you're bleeding!" Kenny yelped, the loud curse immediately catching the attention of a nurse who peeked her head in to reprimand Kenny only to see me with a small trickle of blood running down my face.

"Oh Mr. Broflovski your stitches!" she said with a tone of what sounded like tiredness as if she'd knew this would happen. "I'll get the doctor!" and with that she was gone. I sighed; she really didn't have to do that because it really didn't hurt, although I was getting sick of tasting the red liquid. Seconds later not only did the doctor come in but my parents did as well. Kenny immediately got out of his chair, grabbed Cartman's hand and dragged the fatass out of the room with an extremely pissed off look on his blonde face. Stan was frozen in his spot, our hands clasped together. My parents stared as the doctor came to my side.

"Tore a stitch Kyle?" I nodded with a slight forwn on my face. "Alright, Stan was it would you mind standing for a few minutes?" he asked with a smile on his face, I'd gotten a new doctor a day or two ago and I have to say I really did like this one. He was funny and nice, not all serious like my other one. "Alright Kyle just open your mouth." I opened and he gently prodded the area. "Alright its nothing serious, I will have to redo the stitch though." With that he turned his back to me and began looking in the shelves of the room, coming back with a syringe, a vile, and a needle and thread, not a normal needle and thread of course but that special doctor's stuff. He quickly filled the syringe with the liquid in the vile and flicked it a few times.

I sighed slightly, I didn't hate needles but I also didn't enjoy them. I felt a hand wrap around mine and I smiled slightly recognizing Stan's hand. He loved playing football and his hands were usually calloused from catching the ball. My fingers rubbed them lovingly as the doctor prepped the side of my face. Soon I felt a slight bit of pain in my cheek and I went to back away.

"Kyle stay still." The doctor commanded probably recognizing what I was about to do. Stan's hand squeezed mine and I knew he hated this as much as I did; he always hated hospitals and anything relating to hospitals, especially needles. My cheek began to feel numb and I couldn't feel it when he pulled the needle out. "Alright now open again." I opened my mouth slightly, I couldn't see what was going on but by the way Stan was going green I was guessing he was stitching it. I felt tiny tugs and a soft snip and the doctor pulled away with a smile on his face. "Alright Kyle I'm all done, now I'm going to need you to not talk for a while ok? Don't wanna have to do this again now do we?" I gave him a smile of thanks and he left the room to tend to his other patients.

I looked back at Stan only to see him staring at the door. I followed his gaze only to see my parents staring at us. My fingers unwilling let go of Stan's hand as he pulled it away and I looked at him with a nervous and sad expression already missing the warmth of his fingers.

"Stanley, what were you doing in Kyle's bed?" My dad started, however my mother stepped forward.

"Stanley, Gerald, would you mind waiting outside for a moment?" Stan nodded quickly and went to leave, however my dad stayed for a second.

"Sheila?"

"I want to talk to Kyle alone for a moment." she explained, and I flinched at the lack of emotion in her voice. My dad nodded and closed the door leaving my mother and I in the same room alone. My cheek felt funny and numb, and I can imagine the smile I tried to give her must have looked pretty funny. She sighed and sat next to me, the bed creaking under her weight. She looked at me and I tried to smile again.

"I know that lok on your face." she said with a sigh.

What look? Did I actually have a look right now that she could identify?

"You love him don't you?" she asked, I froze wondering whether to lie or tell the truth. My mother could become quite frightening when she was angered and I really didn't want to make my stay longer at this place. Well she would find out anyway, might as well do it where there would people to hear my screaming. Nervously I nodded, my head going up and down, hiding my head. I froze when I heard a delicate sound and I looked up to see my mother, laughing? She had a smile on her face. "Well now I don't have to worry about you running away with some tramp do I?"

She approved of it? She accepted it! Who was this woman and what had she done with my mother!

I looked confused as I stared at her.

"I can't honestly say anything against it; I did send you to that gay tolerance camp."

Oh geeze please don't remind me about that.

"It is your life bubbileh, and I know that there are some choices that you do have to make on your own. As much as I wish I could choose for you I know this is something you need to discover for yourself, and if you do love him then I'm happy." I stared at my mother, and a real smile graced my face. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a strong hug, she honestly was the best mother no matter what Cartman or anybody else said. We separated and she smiled. "Now how about I go get Stan before your father makes him a living wreck?"

I nodded happily as she walked out of the room.

Seconds later Stan came back in with a confused look. "She said if I broke your heart she was going to snap my legs." he looked at me. "Should I be concerned about that?" I giggled slightly and patted the spot Stan had claimed as his. "But your parents…" Stan froze. "You mean she approves?"

I nodded happily and I felt the numbness beginning to wear off in my cheek and a new feeling beginning to set in. I was exhausted, and in desperate need of a couple of hours of sleep, I think I've had quite the eventful day. Stan climbed into his spot and I leaned on top of him.

"Kyle?" I smiled and snuggled myself on him making myself as comfortable as I could. His hand rested on my back and gently began rubbing it soothingly, his callused fingers rubbing against the light layer of skin above my spine. I moaned appreciatively and closed my eyes as his other arm wrapped around me to pull me closer. I sighed in comfort and happiness and let sleep overtake me.


	5. Idiots

"Alright Kyle, you can let go of the side of the bed now." The doctor tried to coax. It was only the day after my Cartman encounter and I was still feeling pretty drained, but for some reason my doctor who I'd just started to like had decided that today would be the day I get my ass out of bed and start walking.

Look I still can't sit up with my stitches yanking on my butt, and if I can't even sit up what the hell makes him think that I can walk?

Worst part of it was definitely the fact the one he didn't help me out of the bed, trust me the impact of hitting the floor nearly caused me to pass out, and two he had to wait until Stan was forced by my parents to get something to eat from the cafeteria leaving me defenseless.

I glared at him, the frame of the bed that I was holding was the only thing right now keeping me from falling flat on my face. Personally I missed the old doctor who told me to wait until I was ready, sure he was meaner but he wasn't pushing me to do something I absolutely was not comfortable with.

"Go ahead Kyle let go." The doctor repeated and I sighed, letting go only to crumple and let out a pained cry. Now both sets of stitches killed, great.

"Come on Kyle on your feet!" said the doctor cheerfully.

Did he want me to yank out my stitches?

Did he think I was some kind of ragdoll he could sew together every time a stitch came undone?

Now I knew better than to even think of moving so I just lay huddled on the floor, my body trying to curl into a ball of protection however that left me with even more pain in my stitches so I decided to stay half curled and looking like some kind of dead animal. "

Kyle come on! You won't get better until you start walking!" he said cheerfully, god did I want to tell him to shut the fuck up. "Kyle?" Now he was poking me, however one poke too low aimed right at a painful stitch caused me to cry and try and crawl away only to cause more and more pain until blackness started to form in the corners of my eyes. I whimpered and pulled my ushanka lower trying to hide my tears.

Go away, go away, go away, I whispered in my mind over and over again.

That's when I heard the door click open, oh god not the nurse! She'll probably be on his side with the entire give the patient positive reinforcement while he lays crying on the ground.

"Kyle?" I pulled my ushanka up only to see Kenny squatting next to me, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Kyle are you alright?" He placed a hand on my side and gently rubbed making me relax and calm slightly. I shook my head no and looked around for the doctor who was standing with his arms crossed in a poutish position.

"Mr. McCormick I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step away from Kyle, if he wants to go back to his bed he'll have to walk there himself."

Kenny's eyes widened, "You're fucking kidding me here right?" Kenny asked. "Dude h can't even sit up on his own! And what the hell is he doing on the floor?"

The doctor frowned. "Well you see it's Kyle's own attitude that's keeping him from moving forward, all he needs is a little encouragement."

"Or what he needs is a doctor who actually knows what the fuck he's talking about!" Kenny snapped angrily. "Do you know how much pain he's probably in right now? It's not his attitude, it's the fact that he's got stitches all around his ass, and last time I checked you sort of need to let those heal before you try something like walking!" his attention then turned to me as the doctor was kinda staring wide eyed right now. "Alright Kyle I'm gonna pick you up ok?" he asked softly. "I'll get you back in the bed, it might hurt a little." I nodded nervously as one of his arms slid under my knees; the other went around my back. He gently lifted and I let out another cry, my fingers clutching onto his parka desperately. "Shhh it's ok Kyle, I got you." said Kenny calmly.

The doctor was gone, although that was the least of my concerns at the moment. Kenny realized he wasn't tall enough to place me in the bed like he wanted, so he ended up having to help me climb up which did hurt, but not that badly. Once I was back in the bed I quickly reattached the IV that I knew had been dosing me with pain medication for the past few days, the cool numbness of the IV shot out through my body making me sigh in relief. I felt the bed dip and I looked up to see Kenny sitting in Stan's spot.

"I'll watch you until Stan gets back, kay?" he asked with a smile and I nodded. After this I knew Stan wouldn't leave my side even to eat. I nodded and made myself comfortable. "Kyle it's over, you don't have to cry." Kenny soothed, and I could still feel the warm tears sliding down my face from earlier.

"Hurts." I whimpered, the first words I'd said for a while since my mouth got restitched.

"Alright do you want me to find you a nurse? Maybe they could give you something." I nodded, however just as Kenny was about to hop off the bed Stan walked in. He took one look at me and his expression turned into something I'd never seen before and it honestly scared me.

"Kenny what the fuck did you do to him?" he snarled angrily and Kenny held out his hands in a gesture of defense.

"It's his doctor's fault, I didn't do anything." Stan glared still so I grabbed Kenny's hand and shook my head trying to show Stan that it wasn't his fault. Stan's features softened and Kenny hopped of the bed only to be replaced by Stan seconds later. He laid down next to me and gently wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled him close, tears gently dripped from my eyes and I flipped so I could press my face into his coat. The wonderful smell of Stan filled my nose and the tears gently began to slow as Stan began rubbing my back and whispering soothing words in my ears.

"I'm so sorry Kyle, I should've been here." he said softly. I shook my head, he needed to eat. "I mean I should've brought the food here, why did I eat it in the cafeteria? I could've stopped this, I could've helped you. I smiled softly despite my tears and snuggled closer to him trying to absorb some of his warmth.

Suddenly the door slammed open which startled me, however Stan's arm wrapped around my stomach held me down which I was extremely thankful for.

"That idiot!" I heard my old doctor's voice rage. "I told him Mr. Broflovski shouldn't be walking! I told him that!" I blinked and with Stan's help managed to sit up halfway without crying again. The doctor was at my side in seconds, injecting my arm with a syringe. I was about to flinch when Stan's arms wrapped around my waist holding me steady and I burrowed my head into his shoulder. The shot wasn't painless at all but soon it was over and the nurse was placing a band aid on it. I looked at it and smile to see it was a Terrence and Phillip one, and then they both left the doctor muttering something about stupid new ideas or something. I gave Stan a look that said WTF as Kenny waltzed back in the room.

"I found your old doc, he said he'd give you something to relieve the pain." I smiled thanks, and Stan voiced my words when suddenly everything blurred and I felt woozy.

"Kyle?" Stan asked and I fell backwards. "Kyle!" his arms caught me and gently laid me in the bed. "Kyle?" I giggled hysterically for some reason, oh god what was wrong with me?"

"Hiya Stan." I purred, sounding slurred and weird.

"Kyle come on we said no talking remember?" Stan asked and I giggled again. He was leaning over me and I half leaned up which made him tense until I wrapped my arms around his neck and forced him to lay on top of me, pushing his head into my belly. "Uh Kyle?" I giggled again and Kenny started laughing.

"Oh my god he's high!"

High? Oh right painkillers did that to you sometimes didn't they?

"So basically he's in la la land?" asked Stan, his head was up however my arms were still wrapped around his neck. I giggled at how unfocused he was and I took one arm and gently tried to poke his face to see what really was there and what was just hallucination. Stan smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling it towards him and giving it a kiss making me giggle even more.

"Pretty much." said Kenny waving his hand in front of my eyes. I immediately reached out a hand to try and touch the flesh colored blob only to have my arm feel twenty pounds heavier. I let out an exasperated sigh that I couldn't catch it and stopped, pouting slightly causing them both to laugh. I sighed deeply, then yawned and grabbed Stan's hand, tugging him onto the bed with me. He followed my movements easily, however he became kind of concerned when not only did I wrap an arm around his waist like he did to me earlier, but I also nudged my leg in between his and pulled him even closer.

"Kyle is that smart with your stitches?" he asked, and when I didn't respond he started to ask again when I forced my lips onto his. He seemed surprised and his eyes widened and I finished the kiss and pulled away, laying my head on the pillow that was so soft and inviting. I pulled him even closer snuggled into that sweet smelling jacket. I felt a tug and I realized Stan had pulled my ushanka off. I wanted to complain, however he ran his fingers through my hair, knotting them into my red curly locks. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Love you Kyle." he said with a kiss on my nose, and with that I once again fell asleep.


	6. Progress

When I woke up the next day the sedative was still running through my system making me groggy a bit and my limbs not want to move an inch. I was on Stan's chest, our stomach's rubbing together and Stan had me locked in his arms in a cuddle and he was drooling slightly.

I don't know why but I always found it cute when Stan drooled, it just made him seem like the kid he was and not that adult he always tried to be. He was always the mediator, always the one the worst shit happened too and yet he always put on a smile and said he was ok. I smiled slightly and just watched him sleep, he just looked so peaceful and unconcerned and well beautiful in my eyes.

I wondered if fourth graders were really supposed to think about these kinds of thoughts, I mean weren't those for our teenage years?

Then again we've already smoked, I've gotten AIDS (and have been cured thank you very much), Kenny's received a blow job, so I don't know maybe it was a perfect time to realize who we were. Mr. Slave said he figured it out when he was young, but then again did I really want him for a mentor?

"Kyle?" I looked at Stan only to see him having that adorable confused look, then one when you see someone just waking up and you're wondering what the hell is going on.

Or, better scenario, actually when you wake up and you have no idea what the fuck you did last night.

I snuggled against the jacket he was still wearing and his arms squeezed me even tighter. "How do you feel Kyle?" he asked, moving one hand from my back and gently placing it on top of my head. I realized my ushanka was back and I sighed in relief. I looked around only to my notepad to the side of the bed, for some reason my mouth was really hurting today.

"Ok, what happened yesterday?" I wrote quickly, honestly all I remembered was the incident with the doctor, the shot, and someone taking off my beloved hat.

"Well you got really fucked up on that shot." said Kenny who I realized was also in the room, great was he ditching school to hang with me too? Suddenly I noticed something, Kenny's right eyes was bright purple and swollen. "You tried telling the doctor that he was manbearpig and you kept crying for Stan to save you, I tried to get near you and you screamed that I was Cartman and lunged at me and gave me this." he said pointing at the eye in question making me wince.

"Jesus dude I'm sorry." I wrote sincerely only making him smile.

"It's fine, but you've got one awesome right hook." I smiled back, winced, and then realized I wanted to try something.

"Hey Stan can you get up?" I wrote. Stan frowned but did as I asked. "On the floor." I wrote then pointed the pen at the floor. He kept looking at me confused as he slid off the bed. "Alright now you have to catch me." I wrote showing it to him.

"Catch… Kyle what the hell!" Stan yelled as I slid myself off the bed. He made a mad dash and caught me in his arms only to send us both sprawling to the floor. I giggled before I felt arms grab my shoulders hard making me look down at Stan. "Kyle what are you doing!" He yelled angrily, which actually scared me. I whimpered loudly, making his expression soften as he released my shoulders. "Kyle, I didn't mean to, I, oh don't cry." I didn't even realize I was until he pointed it out which made everything even worse.

"Oh look what you did Stan!" Kenny scolded and the next thing I knew I was being hugged by him. "Aww, poor Kyle don't cry." he cooed softly. I grabbed my notepad and slammed him in the head with it, smirking as he let me go, however I hadn't anticipated the drop to the floor which actually didn't hurt as much as it had yesterday.

I wiped my eyes and turned to Stan, scribbling in my notepad. "I want to try walking again."

Immediately Kenny and Stan shared a nervous look. "Kyle I don't think that's such a good idea. Remember your episode yesterday?" asked Stan which made me glare and scribble.

"I know but if you two are here then you can help me!" They shared another uneasy glance before Kenny broke out in his trademark grin.

"Alright then Kyle give it a shot!" Stan still looked nervous as I got to my feet. Like yesterday the felt like a baby fawn's, wobbly and unsteady. My stitches tugged slightly, but I ignored that and took a deep breath. I took a gentle step and surprised myself by managing to stay up, although I was so surprised that my body gave way, Stan was there to catch me though and I felt myself blush slightly.

"Alright Kyle don't you think that's enough?" he asked and I shook my head, taking another step. I knew I'd have to do this sometime and for some reason with Stan and Kenny there is was just easier.

I didn't realize I had an audience until a cry of Bubbileh made me jump in shock and fall to the ground, landing of course on my tender butt which made me whimper.

Stan was of course at my side in a second helping me sit up and checking me over like a nervous mother hen making me roll my eyes.

"Excellent progress Kyle!" Oh great Mr. Enthusiasm was back. "You see all he needed was some positive reinforcement!"

And you need a foot up your ass, desperately.

As I sat on the floor I sighed deeply and Stan held out a hand to help me up. I pulled hard trying to get my legs to comply to standing however they wobbled and I tumbled to the floor again looking up at Stan. He had a worried concerned look on his face while Kenny laughed and I couldn't help but smile too.

"I guess he's done for today, come on Stan carry him." said Kenny laughing. Stan gave a nervous glance over to where the adults were standing, then remembered how we'd been accepted. "It's easy." Kenny instructed as I lay on the floor, trying hard not to laugh at how much concentration was on Stan's face. Kenny showed him how to put his arms under my legs and his hand on my back.

When Stan finally did it and I was off the ground and in his arms I have to say it felt so much better than what Kenny had done yesterday. He was gentle, and I laughed at his expression which looked like he was constipated, I guess he was that afraid of dropping me. Kenny climbed onto my bed and grabbed me when Stan pushed me up, creating a safe and painless way for me to get back up on the bed. I grinned stupidly, happy and proud of my little accomplishment. Stan retrieved my notebook and set it next to me before climbing up where he was greeted with an affectionate hug from me.

My stomach growled hungrily, and I was happy to see my parents had brought breakfast.

My mouth had been getting stronger, and as they days passed I was eating harder foods, so when my parents produced bagels out of a brown paper bag I definitely wasn't complaining.

There was egg for me, everything for Stan, they even remembered to get a cinnamon raisin one for Kenny which made the blonde smile and thank them. I offered Kenny a spot on the bed and he climbed up, I was worried he was feeling lonely sitting all by himself on those uncomfortable plastic chairs. We tucked into the food and when we finished my doctor, the good one, came in to give me good news.

"Well Kyle you should be ready to go home tomorrow, although I will order you to stay home for at least a week." I wanted to fist pump in happiness, finally I'd be getting out of there!

"That's great!" said my dad happily. I looked at Stan and Kenny happily only to see frowns on their faces which made me confused.

What was making them so upset?

Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next will be longer!


	7. Home

Needless to say I found out exactly why they were frowning the very next day. Stan was not letting me leave the hospital, I was discharged, the wheelchair was there, my parents were waiting outside, and he still would not allow me to move.

Well he was but I couldn't leave the bed since he wouldn't help me down.

I grabbed my notepad and wrote in angry scribbles. "Stan! I want to go home!"

"I know you do Kyle." he said a bit sadly. "But I don't want you going out like that just yet."

The way he said it made my heart sink a little. Was he ashamed of me?

That had to be it, I mean why else wouldn't he want to be seen with me? I swear my heart actually started hurting at that moment and it became hard to breathe out of my nose so I took a shaky breath unable to hide the small gasp that I let out when I exhaled.

"Kyle?" Stan left his position on the floor and was soon next to me, his soft, red gloves gently beginning to wipe the tears from my face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. I looked up only to see his blue eyes filled with concern as he gently grabbed the ear flap of my ushanka giving it a tiny tug. I swatted his hand away and tucked my knees into my chest, crossed my arms on top of them and hid my face. "Kyle, Kyle what's wrong?" Stan said sounding concerned now. "Are you in pain, do you need a doctor?"

I sighed and looked up, and gently picked up my notepad, writing in an agonizingly slow scrawl that made Stan fidget until I finished and handed him the notepad.

He read it and his face suddenly became compassionate, the hard edge that worry made in his eyes melted into his usual compassion and he placed a mittened hand on my back. "Kyle why on earth would you ever think that?" he asked softly, pulling me closer so I could rest my chin on his shoulder. I gently ran my fingers across the scar on my left cheek, looking up at him to see his reaction.

He kissed me on my right cheek and gave me a warm smile, "Kyle I'm not ashamed of you, I think those scars make you look pretty awesome if I do say so myself." He stopped talking for a second with a glint of mischief in his eyes. I was about to question him, completely forgetting about my notepad when something warm and wet trailed my cheek.

I fidgeted at first only to open my mouth partially and let out a moan that surprised myself, it sounded so lustful and demanding. Stan's tongue gently mapped my scar, the soft wet muscle brushing my stitches in a way that felt so comforting and extremely pleasuring.

He leaned back and smiled at me and I glanced at him, wishing he could do so much more, although I didn't know how much more he could do. He seemed to have an idea as his head gently ducked for a moment and I felt his lips brushing my neck. Another moan escaped my lips as he bit my pale skin, easily breaking the thin layer with his teeth making me whimper slightly only to moan as he began sucking lightly, his tongue cleaning the wound he had made and doctoring it with the tiniest of flicks. He let go with a satisfying pop and I knew it had to be a huge dark purple bruise, a mark that showed I was Stan's and if anyone else messed with me they'd have to deal with me.

"Oh god." came a voice and we both looked up startled to see Kenny lounging in the doorway. "Is there room for one more?"

"Fuck off Kenny." Stan cursed angrily for some reason, and Kenny glared.

"Sheesh no need to get so pissed Stan." he commented, although I somewhat agreed with Stan about that last comment being a bit over the top. "Alright don't worry I got the solution to our little problem." I looked at Stan confused and he sighed.

"Well you see Kenny and I were worried about people making fun of you. I mean you look perfectly fine to us, its just that…"

"The world is filled with assholes like Cartman, so I figured before we got you out of here we could do something about it." said Kenny as he pulled off his backpack. "But first maybe you'd like to change." He pulled out my trademark outfit. He placed the objects in my hands and left the room, presumably so I could change but first for some reason I felt a bit nostalgic looking at the outfit. I pulled my jacket towards me and hugged it close, missing the feeling of it against my skin.

I felt the bed bounce a bit and I looked up to see Stan had jumped off the bed. He held out his arms and I slid into them so he could brace the impact of my feet hitting the ground, the last thing I wanted to do was tear open my stitches so I couldn't leave today. Then I realized Stan was still holding onto me and I looked up confused only to feel a slight tug on my hospital robe.

Immediately I was uncomfortable and I tried to push him away however he held on tight. I knew I had to trust him, I mean he was my best friend and all so why should I ever question his intentions?

"Oh Kyle I'm not going to rape you or anything." said Stan with a light chuckle as his fingers undid the knot of my gown. "I just want to help you." with that the robe was off and I was completely naked in front of my best friend. I blushed deeply and refused to look at his face wondering why the hell he wanted to do this to me when I noticed him bend down on both knees. I began trembling unsure of what he was going to do, I mean I wasn't ready for sex yet, not yet! "Kyle can you step forward a bit?" Stan asked and I was petrified to refuse so I complied. I stepped into something, and a second later Stan was pulling my pants up to my waist and buttoning them. "There, all… Kyle are you ok?" Stan asked.

I sighed in relief, thankful he wasn't doing anything funny. I made a note to myself to never ever listen to Kenny about sex things, he'd gotten me all worked up for no reason at all. Soon Stan was putting on my jacket for me and I tried to show him I could do it myself, however he insisted. "It's not every day a guy gets to play with the cutest doll in the world." he said making me bush.

That made me wonder how Wendy could ever dump him, I mean look at him! He's so sweet, kind, considerate, and just absolutely freaking perfect.

As he slid on my gloves he called out to Kenny who waltzed back into the room. "Uhm why does Kyle look like a tomato?" Kenny asked, and I glared at him.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with it." said Stan noting my glare.

"Oh, and don't forget this!" said Kenny, producing an old red scarf from him bad. He handed it to me and I smiled, this was Kenny's from a long, long time ago. I remembered preschool vaguely, but Kenny had always come to school with this wrapped around him even on the warm days. It was old now with patches of dirt and grime rubbed into the once bright red but I smiled anyway and put it on, making sure it covered my mouth like it once did Kenny's. Odd enough it even still smelled like Kenny, or maybe that was the McCormick household I was smelling.

"Kenny that's perfect!" said Stan happily.

I grabbed my notepad and scribbled showing it to them, "Can we finally go home now?"

"Your chariot awaits." said Kenny gesturing to the wheelchair which had been sitting by the door for a while now. Of course Stan had to help me into it because apparently I was too much of an invalid to climb into it myself. I thought it was hilarious how Stan said he would push the chair when in reality he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the handles. Kenny offered we call the hot nurse to do it but for some reason Stan insisted he do it. As we walked through the hospital we got a few curious looks and I was thankful for the scarf, I didn't really need the extra attention.

Soon we were outside and a cry of "Kyle!" caught my attention as I was tackled by a very hyper kindergartener.

"Ike get down!" My mother yelled but I simply smiled and ruffled Ike's hair pulling him into a hug, man I'd missed him.

"I missed you Kyle!" he said happily and then looked at me confused. "Aren't you going to say hi?"

"Ike remember I told you Kyle can't talk right now." my dad explained, "Can you get into the car Kyle?" I glanced over to Stan who grinned.

"Yeah Mr. Broflovski, I got it." My dad looked unsure as Ike hopped off the chair followed by me. Kenny and Stan pushed me into the car and immediately followed me in making sure I was comfortable and soon we were off. I couldn't wait to get into my bed with my TV and just chill, maybe go on the computer and play around on Facebook or something.

"Stanley are you going back to school tomorrow?" Sheila asked and I froze, oh yeah I was given the week off but Stan wasn't. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"My mom's cool with me missing until Kyle's better, besides don't you two have to go to work for the week?" They both looked at one another and I knew with the economy being bad neither of them could really miss.

"He's right Sheila." said Gerald quietly.

"Besides you could think of me as a free baby sitter." he offered and I realized then he had wrapped his arm over my shoulder. I smiled at the embrace and cuddled in towards him, what I wasn't expecting was Kenny to hug me around the waist and join in on our little cuddle fest, but I didn't mind, Kenny's always so warm and squishy. We stayed like that until we got to my house, then Stan and Kenny became mother hens again and I was sent straight to my room with their help. My mom didn't have a say in it although the way she was looking at Stan made me think she approved of his actions.

I was so happy to see my room that I nearly cried, everything was just how I'd left it. I immediately walked toward my bed and climbed in it on my own, the cool mattress sinking under my weight as if it were greeting me and asking where I'd been.

"Kyle you look like you are enjoying that way too much." said Kenny and I flipped him off making him laugh. I pulled off my scarf and then I noticed the reflection. I'd always kept a mirror in my room and for some reason it was parallel to my bed, I'd always liked it like that but now I could truly see myself. I looked a bit pale and thin, but I found out quickly my stitches weren't just on my cheeks, they went up all the way to my ear and I had two sets on each cheek. I stared at myself until Kenny and Stan realized and immediately turned the mirror around.

I frowned angrily at that because I wanted to see myself, but relented when Stan began kissing my stitches causing that tingly feeling to go through my body. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Ike in my doorway. I smiled and patted the bed, offering for him to join us. He looked petrified for some reason as he walked into the room, climbing up on the bed, and then gently touched my stitches. He was mesmerized by them and I saw Kenny get up to take him out of the room but I held my hand out, a sign that I wanted Ike to continue. Ike frowned and looked up at me.

"Do they hurt?" he asked and I shook my head, they didn't really hurt as badly now. "You look badass!" he announced earning a shriek of "What? What? What!" from outside my bedroom which caused all three of us to laugh as I cuddled Ike. I really did miss my little brother.


	8. Nightmares

"Kyle."

My eyes opened only to see a huge audience. My head was pounding like a drum with each beat bringing a new wave of pain. My eyes instinctively shut halfway as the bright lights focused on me causing major pain to my eyes and another wave of pain to enter my head, as if an entire rock band was performing.

I tried to move my arms and legs only to find them shackled, with actual shackles that were chaffing and causing my wrists and ankles to be rubbed raw.

"Kyle." I turned to my left only to see a faceless person with a doctor's mask on looking at me, no eyes, no nose, and no mouth from what I could see. "Don't worry." came the voice and that's when a scalpel was pressed against my face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" came another voice, different from the one from next to me. "We will now demonstrate how you can make you own human centipad! We'd like to thank our three volunteers here for signing themselves away!"

Immediately panic set in and I heard a beeping that steadily increased as the seconds passed.

"Don't worry." The doctor said again, and with that he pressed the blade into my flesh and my eyes squeezed shut.

When I reluctantly opened them I found that I wasn't in front of a huge audience and nobody faceless was next to me. I was in my bed, my comfy bed with a tear soaked pillow. I sat up only to realize it had to be the middle of the night since it was so dark out and my face took on a red blush as I realized something else, wetness near my lower half.

I'd wet the bed, oh god I'd wet the bed.

I felt disgusted with myself and extremely embarrassed as I tried to drag my legs out of the mess only to realize that would bring the pee closer to me. I began to freak out, if you don't know me then you wouldn't know how much I hate pee. It's disgustingly warm, and wet, and it's filled with disgusting… It always made me shudder just thinking about it.

Tears began to trail down my face and I let out a whimper as I tried to climb out of my bad, only to get tangled in my sheets and trip causing me to fall face first on the floor, well it could've been face first if something hadn't been laying on the floor which let out a startled noise when I fell on them.

"No I don't want to die yet!" came the yelp and my eyebrow raised recognizing Kenny's voice, I thought they'd both gone home yesterday when my mom announced I needed rest. I couldn't blame her, Stan did get really distracting at times.

"Kyle?" I blinked snapping out of my thoughts and looked up to see water blue eyes looking at me, Kenny did always have pretty eyes, not as dark and mysterious as Stan's sapphire ones but pretty all the same. I sat up on my knees, immediately regretting the motion as the warmth spread. "Hey what's wrong? Have a bad dream?" Kenny asked and I nodded pathetically. "It's ok Kyle, it was just a…" He froze and moved a bit. "Uhm Kyle why are you all wet?"

I immediately pulled my ushanka over my head to hide my embarrassment as tears streamed down my face.

"Oh fuck." Kenny murmured being able to put two and two together which was impressive since he sucked at math. "Stan." the blonde leaned over and shook something next to him.

In response he got a snort and a sleepy, "Whazzamatter?" Ah Stan was so articulate when he was half asleep.

"Your little boyfriend just peed himself." said Kenny not saying anything bluntly which made me fell even worse. With that Stan sat up rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up more.

"What?"

"Kyle wet the bed." said Kenny matter of factly as he stood up and headed over to my bed and began collecting my soiled sheets.

"Oh Kyle." I heard Stan sigh and with that my hand was grabbed and I blinked looking at him. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up, can you walk all the way?" I nodded confidently, however halfway down the hall I stumbled and fell flat on my face. "You ok?" Stan asked as he bent down and I cried even more, squeezing my eyes shut. His fingers began to wipe away my tears, and then something else began to.

I opened my eyes only to see him sitting next to me, his body leaned towards me and his soft pink tongue gently lapping at the tears that were dripping down my face. I tried to push him away, I didn't want him to kiss me let alone pleasure me when I was like this. He frowned and instead pulled himself closer almost setting me in his lap and I tried to squirm out of it, I didn't want to dirty him with my pee.

"No don't squirm." Stan whispered gently putting his face next to mine and rubbing his nose against mine. "Kyle you don't need to be embarrassed, so what if you wet the bed? Everyone does it now and then. Besides I'll get you all cleaned up with some new pajamas and get you back into bed, that sound good?" I nodded as he led me into the bathroom. I pulled off my pants once again revealing myself to my best friend which I still found myself blushing about.

I waited for a while however it soon got to be a ridiculous amount of time and looked up only to notice Stan staring at me. I turned bright red and tried to cover myself with short stammers spilling from my mouth only to have him blush and look away.

"Sorry dude." he apologized handing me a wet washcloth. "I'll go get you some pants ok?" and with that he had disappeared before I could get another word in.

I knew I should've felt weird and I did, I mean I just caught my best friend checking me out, but then again he was checking me out. Me!

I felt a happy feeling bubble in my chest and a blush, not an embarrassed but more of happy blush come onto my face.

He was looking at my body! He liked my body!

I then remembered I was still dirty and began to clean myself with the washcloth and just as I finished Stan returned, however I hadn't been paying attention so my back was too him as I stood. A few seconds later I got the feeling of being watched and turned only to see Stan staring again.

He seemed to catch himself and stammered when I smirked and whispered softly, "Like the view?"

That made him go deep red and stammer like I had a few minutes earlier and I laughed, man it felt good to laugh. He had to help me with my pants again but now it seemed more needed and less awkward. Soon I was dry and clean but I didn't want to go back to bed.

"Alright Kyle now let's." Stan had started however I cut him off with a kiss on his lips. He seemed surprised but his arms instinctively wrapped around me pulling me closer unintentionally. My own arms wrapped around him as I tried to deepen the kiss like I'd seen that one time Shelly had made us watch one of her girl shows as punishment for being turds. I gently tried to push my tongue into his mouth only to be blocked by his teeth, there had to be some way around that.

We broke for air, but only for a second as I continued my attack, then decided to nip. I bit his lower lip gently which made him gasp and with that I finally gained entrance. My tongue gently slipped into his mouth making his eyes widen in surprise as I gently prodded around his mouth, his tongue was resting dormant on the bottom of his mouth and I gave it the tiniest of pokes with my tongue. With that his grip suddenly tightened and my own tongue was pushed out of his mouth as his dipped into mine and began feeling all around it.

I moaned into the touch of the wet muscle and felt my heart beating frantically. When we parted once again I was panting and Stan had a look of absolute happiness and lust on his face. With that his hands slipped under my shirt making me gasp gently as he began rubbing his hands against my chest and I kissed him again, moaning and mewling as his fingers explored every sensitive spot. With that we separated again with a bit of drool connecting our lips making us both smile stupidly.

"What brought that on?" he asked and I simply pressed my head into his chest and nuzzled contently. He soon picked me up bridal style and walked me back to my room since my legs were feeling like jelly from that last kiss. When we entered my room I was surprised to see the light on and my bed remade. Kenny smirked from his spot on my bed and I noticed both his and Stan's sleeping bags were gone and replaced with a few sheets.

"Had to throw some stuff in the wash." said Kenny with a shrug. "No big deal."

I frowned, my floor was uncomfortable, I didn't want them sleeping on that!

When they got me situated on the bed I patted the open spots next to me.

"Kyle we snuck in here, how happy do you think your mom will be to see you and Stan in the same bed?" I shrugged and patted again, scowling slightly.

"Kyle." Stan said firmly and I shook my head and patted once again.

"I'm in." said Kenny, and with that he pushed me to the side and hopped up on the bed, cuddling me. I smiled at the extra warmth and looked at Stan only to have him pinch his nose and sigh.

"If we get in trouble Kyle." With that he climbed up as well except he went on my other side and snuggled.

I grinned happily and closed my eyes, with those two next to me I was positive I'd have a good nights sleep.


End file.
